Boss Wolf
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Mark Allan Stewart (video game)IMDb.com - "Full cast and crew for Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (VG)" |alias= Wolf Boss, Wolf Leader (in game credits) |appearance= Dark gray fur with a bushy tail and a blind, scarred left eye |combat= Unspecified; wields a war maul |fate= Killed by Shen with throwing blades |quote= "Guess nobody told you: If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." }} Boss Wolf (also known as the Wolf Boss) is the secondary of Kung Fu Panda 2. He is Lord Shen's most loyal servant, military strategist and trusted right paw. Biography Beginnings The Wolf Boss, along with his pack of wolf brothers and sisters, were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen — the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Wolf Boss Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as willingly helping the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The child's father saved his son's life, whacking Boss Wolf in the face with his rake and permanently scarring his left eye. Boss Wolf managed to outwit the farmer and he, along with other wolves and Shen gave chase to the farmer's family. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been the one who killed Po's Mother, if not then Shen. Once the attack was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf, along with his pack, was banished alongside his master. In Kung Fu Panda 2 invading the Musicians' Village]] Boss Wolf first met Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, announced as the Dragon Warrior, he declared it impossible because he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas. He was surprised by Po's fighting skill, and signalled to the gorillas to lift up the stashes of metal. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped with the loot, laughing. However, he was still disturbed by the unexpected appearance of a panda, and as soon as he arrived in Gongmen City (which Shen had taken over during Boss Wolf's absence), he announced the news to Lord Shen. Though disbelieving at first, a furious Shen ordered Boss Wolf to find the panda and capture him. He encountered Po and the Five again in Gongmen City as he attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving Kung Fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed how he was outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a . He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape each other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. He punched Po in the belly in revenge for the beating he endured during their fight, and then had his soldiers place the warriors in handcuffs and brought them into the palace. After Po and the Five were brought to Lord Shen in handcuffs, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon in the atrium at the warriors. However, each time Boss Wolf put the lighter to the fuse, the fuse was inexplicably extinguished. It soon turned out that Mantis was quickly dousing the fuse each time; the Mantis inside the cage Po was holding was an action figure. Mantis knocked the lighter out of Boss Wolf's hands as Viper successfully picked the lock on Tigress's cuffs, leading to a skirmish in which the cannon was destroyed and Shen escaped. Though it wasn't shown, Boss Wolf escaped the palace before it was destroyed and met with Shen at the fireworks factory. Enraged that Po had also escaped, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to get the cannons and the wolves ready for their conquest of China. Though he did not appear in the battle in the Fireworks Factory, a discontent Boss Wolf was seen muttering about the proposed Year of the Peacock under his breath as Po passed him, hiding behind two unconscious wolves as he infiltrated the building. Boss Wolf was next seen on Shen's ship as the fleet travelled through the city on its way to the harbor to begin its conquest, and was witness to Po's unexpected appearance and the battle that ensued between the Kung Fu masters and the wolf army. During this battle, it quickly became apparent that the Kung Fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, noting the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. But Shen had no concern over any loss of his wolf pack, and ordered Boss Wolf to fire. Realizing that Shen took no regard of the lives of his own army, Boss Wolf refused, and for his defiance, Shen threw one of his blades, striking Boss Wolf without a second thought, and then proceeded to fire the cannon himself after the wolf had fallen. Personality Boss Wolf is fast, sneaky, and ruthless. He is very strong and clever, and is both respected and feared by his pack. Boss Wolf was Lord Shen's second-in-command and most loyal subordinate. He usually carried out Shen's commands without hesitation, but the one command he disobeyed cost him his life. When Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon during the final battle with the Kung Fu masters, Boss Wolf hesitated as his pack would be caught in the blast, and refused. For his defiance, he was struck down by three of Shen's blades. Boss Wolf's refusal to sacrifice his troops shows that while he is still a ruthless warrior, he is nowhere near as evil as Shen. In fact, Boss Wolf was literally the lesser of two evils. Despite being a wolf, he seems to be almost puppy-like at times —such as talking too much and making Shen angry with his comments. He obviously cares for his pack, sharing a code of honor towards them. However, Boss Wolf was shown to be very savage, as he took part in the massacre of the Panda Village, and was even wicked enough to attempt to kill an innocent baby (although this could be due to bloodlust), which cost him his left eye at the hands of the child's father. He was also low enough to endanger the citizens of Gongmen City, even a crateful of rabbit children. Fighting Style The Wolf Boss makes up for lack of a singular Kung Fu style with brute strength, superior weaponry, resourcefulness, and clever cunning. He is both feared and respected by the wolf army under his command. He's not afraid to lay down some smack if the occasion calls for it, especially if his opponent is weaker and vastly outnumbered. Always accompanied by plenty of bandit partners, the Wolf Boss is a formidable foe for Po and the Furious Five. Able to take a beating and still keep coming, the Wolf Boss is a loyal defender of Lord Shen and his plan for the domination of China. Although it can be argued that Boss Wolf has some martial art skills, as he fought Po on a speeding rickshaw (which would take disciplined fighting skills) and was able to hold his own reasonably well, making use of his fists along with his cunning. He also appears in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game as a multiplayer character. He is a skilled paw fighter and master with dual swords , though he is often seen carrying and using a studded hammer. Relationships His pack Boss Wolf was the leader of Shen's wolf followers, but unlike his master, Boss Wolf genuinely cared for his pack brothers and sisters, though he was known to snap at them from time to time. Still, his loyalty to his pack was proven when he refused to sacrifice them as Shen ordered him to open fire on the Kung Fu Masters, which would have also caught his pack in the blast. He disobeyed Shen's orders in order to protect his pack, resulting in Boss Wolf being struck down by Shen. Lord Shen Boss Wolf is known best for being Shen's most loyal servant and right-hand subordinate. Boss Wolf was very loyal to his master as the young prince grew up treating the wolves that originally served as the royal guard of the Peacocks with kindness. His loyalty went as far as willingly slaughtering an innocent village on Shen's orders and remaining by his side even in exile. While Boss Wolf was loyal to his master, he always showed signs of fear, but his loyalty to his pack outweighed that fear to the ambitious peacock when Shen ordered him to open fire on the Kung Fu Masters, not caring that their warriors would get caught in the blast. At last seeing Shen for what he was, Boss Wolf defied Shen for the sake of his fellow warriors, and was swiftly struck down by Shen with a knife. Po Boss Wolf officially met Po in the Musicians' Village while raiding it for its metal instruments. He was very surprised to see a living panda after the raid on the panda village thirty years previous, but he managed to escape with a hoard of metal when Po blanked out after seeing the red eye symbol on the wolf's armor. Boss Wolf immediately informed Shen of Po afterward and then went looking for him. They met again in Gongmen Jail, but Boss Wolf was forced to retreat. The ensuing skirmish was fought by Boss Wolf and Po, each proving to be equal in terms of strength, cunning, and even luck, but not skill. When it seemed Po had won, Boss Wolf's warriors arrived, prompting him to say, "Guess nobody told you; If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs," before he punched the panda in the belly. Boss Wolf mocked Po whenever he got the chance. He may have underestimated him most of the time, but he still took him more seriously than his master had. Boss Wolf even acknowledged Po's Kung Fu skills, stating to Shen of how Po "fought like a demon" in their battle at the Musicians' Village. He also had a habit of referring to Po as soft, squishy, cuddly, and other such non-threatening words. Clothing/Outfit The Wolf Boss appears to wear a dark piece of armor to protect him in battle like most of his fellow wolf warriors. He also wears dark gloves, and some rope wrapped around his waist and around one arm. Shen's red, eye-like emblem is seen on one of his shoulder pads, with the other one having spikes. Trivia *In a deleted scene from the film, it is revealed that Boss Wolf was first a "Boss Crow" in earlier production. He was later changed to a wolf, as the film creators thought a crow would make him too similar to Shen.[http://www.movieweb.com/news/exclusive-kung-fu-panda-2-blu-ray-deleted-scene MovieWeb.com - "Exclusive: Kung Fu Panda 2 Blu-ray: Deleted Scene: 'Chasing the Crow'"] Gallery Images Wolf-boss-marlet.jpg|Concept illustrations of Boss Wolf by Nicolas Marlet BossWolfConcept.jpg|Concept artwork by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann BossWolf2.jpg Boss Wolf.jpg Shen and his Cannon.jpg Po five captured 1.png Category:Images of Boss WolfCategory:Images of Boss Wolf View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters